


Baby, Bi Bi Bi

by anythingcanhappenchild



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (depends of the one-shot), Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sara realizing she's bi, Unconnected One Shots, maybe????, or coming out, or similar stories, teen Sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingcanhappenchild/pseuds/anythingcanhappenchild
Summary: “Hi!” She greets, “Who are you?”“I’m Ava, your … girlfriend.”“I’m sorry, you’re mywhat?”*ORUnconnected one-shots about Sara being bi/coming out/realizing she's bi. Individual summaries (in chapter summaries) and chapter descriptions (in the chapter titles) provided.





	1. Deaged!Teen!Sara, Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The story title is a play on the song "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaged!Sara has an _exciting_ revelation.
> 
> Also, I addressed several plot holes, because I _had to, okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this! I'm trying to get better at writing fluff (which this chapter is, future chapters may be angst, hurt/comfort, etc.)
> 
> Enjoy!

I smile at the incoming transmission from the Waverider, hoping the legends finished dealing with the current magical creature earlier than expected. 

My hopes immediately vanish when a contrite and frazzled looking Ray and Zari appear on the screen. Ray starts to speak, “Uhh, hey Ava, so…”

“What happened?” I ask, jumping to my feet.

“Well, you see there was a bit of a complication,” Ray continues bumbling.

“What. Happened.”

Zari jumps in to spare Ray, “The last magical creature deaged Sara.”

“I’m sorry, it _what_?”

“It deaged her back to, well … eighteen? The good news is she hasn’t gone on that cruise yet,” Ray confirms.

“Wait, cruise?” Zari asks, “What cruise? Why is that meaningful?”

“I’ll explain later,” Ray responds. So, my girlfriend’s been deaged back to a _teenager_. And that isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s happened this week. Fantastic. “The good news is we contained the demon-thing. Constantine wasn’t really clear about what it – “

“I’ll be there in five. Do not do anything stupid. Understand?” I kill the transmission before they respond.

\--

Zari leads me into the Waverider’s kitchen area, where a young Sara sits smiling and eating a giant bowl of ice cream. Thankfully, they hadn’t left her completely unattended. Ray is seated across from her, regaling her with a story about the legends. 

Zari interrupts with a quick, “So, you can watch her while we figure this out, right? Great!” before grabbing Ray and running out.

“Wait, that’s not why I’m – and she’s gone. Great.” How did my day come to this? I look back at Sara who was now swinging her legs back and forth – how do they not reach the ground? – and staring at me, “Uh, hi.”

“Hi!” She greets, “Who are you?”

“I’m Ava, your … girlfriend.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re my _what_?” She drops her spoon, now completely frozen.

Oh – _shit_. I thought she knew, but judging by her gaping expression that was not the case, “Girlfriend … as in we’re dating.” I respond, wondering how to salvage this, and praying _Please don’t have internalized biphobia, Please don’t have internalized biphobia._ It never occurred to me to wonder when Sara realized she was bi – although, now I very much want to know.

But she just blinks slowly in response, “Oh, oh yeah that – makes a lot of sense. Yep, everything makes so much more sense.” She nods her head, staring into space like I just gave her the key to the universe. Which I might have? My mind drifts slightly, wondering what it would feel like to come to that realization – for _real_ , instead of by design – but force back the thoughts as much as I can. “So, I’m like, gay?”

Oh, wait no, “Bisexual – you like men and women. And nonbinary people – you told me ¬– but yeah, bi.”

“ _Oh_ , that makes _even more sense_.” She practically gasps, “Wow. Yeah … okay.”

A few moments later, she’s still staring at me, and I’m staring back, wondering how exactly I ended up revealing to my girlfriend that she is, in fact, not straight, when she’s literally a teenager. 

I’m starting to feel majorly uncomfortable.

Sara on the other hand, returns to eating her ice-cream.

\--

I have absolutely no idea if Sara is actually as relaxed about this revelation as she seems, but after an absolutely hilarious anecdote about Mary Lewis who was ‘Obviously my first crush, seriously how did I miss that, I pretend-married her on the playground, like _damn_ ’ Sara was now finding the intricacies of time travel far more exciting.

“Did you know this ship can make any food, from thin air?” She chirped, now eating a rather spectacularly large piece of cake. 

“Actually Captain, I use a complex mixture of molecules stored within the ship,” Gideon responds, having apparently already explained to Sara that she was, in fact, the captain of this timeship. 

And it’s probably for the best – as much as I love hearing about Sara’s past, asking her younger self feels … invasive. Her file, at least, was barebone facts, not colorful stories. “Yeah, it’s a big expense at first – we had to restock recently – but the mix should last you guys years with the recycling system, it’s actually – wait, no, no absolutely not.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” She responds, feigning innocence. 

“Yes, yes, I do, because we’ve had this exact argument about Gideon’s medical capacities. I know that face, the answer’s no. And when you’re back to … normal … you’ll agree with me.” I respond, pushing the heels of my hands into my eyes. Where is Zari and the others with that fix? 

“Older me is an ass then.” She grumbles, but resigns herself to eating her cake. Or not. Probably not. She’s probably plotting how to circumvent me and thank _God_ her crew’s panicking about returning her to normal and not _talking_ to her, or Zari would probably help. And Charlie.

You know, what, they’d all probably help. How is Sara the only rational one, I lament, remembering the disaster of 2015, when a well-meaning but misinformed agent tried to prevent the Black Death and nearly ended up causing human extinction. 

Sara, thankfully, understands this. When she’s older.

I can’t let her self-recrimination slide though, “No, older you understands how disrupting the timeline can create catastrophic disasters resulting in a net increase of sickness, injury, and – you know what, it doesn’t matter, all that matters is you’re not making any decisions about anything until you’re older – “ 

“Seriously? You sound like my dad.”

“ – and capable of understanding the consequences.” Come on, guys, anytime now.

“So, what you’re saying is … I can distribute lifesaving tech once – “

“No! That is not what I’m saying at – “

Ray bursts through the door, “Guys, we’ve got it! Constantine found a reversal spell.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Sara arches and eyebrow at me, eerily reminiscent of her older self, “Guess, we’ll talk when I’m back to normal then … _girlfriend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is really, really appreciated!


	2. Teen!Sara, Fluff? Hurt/Comfort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Reyes really needs Sara to work on her communication skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is actually the idea that inspired this fic, so, naturally, it's not at all what I initially planned.
> 
> Idk if this is fluff or hurt/comfort or crack .... feel free to let me know. :-)

Officer Reyes did not get paid enough for this.

Seriously.

Catching bad guys? Absolutely. Handing out tickets? Sure. Rescuing his neighbor’s kid’s cat? You got it Penelope.

Keeping two teenagers from fighting? Nope, not his job. 

_Especially_ when one of two said teenagers is clearly having … some … sort of problem. And _definitely_ when they’re both named Lance.

So, yeah, Quentin owes him big time. Covering-his-next-Saturday-shift big. 

Reyes pressed his hands against his eyes groaning slightly, trying to ignore the scuffling sound beneath the table, and fantasizing about his very comfortable and very _quiet_ bed at home.

“Hey!” Laurel yelped, “What are you five?” she growled, leaning across the table to shove Sara.

Five more minutes … then lunch is over and Quentin will be back and he will _not_ be babysitting again unless they’re both fed and in a good mood and –

“Ow!”

Alright, he’s paying attention, he’s up. “What are the two of you doing,” he snapped. Potentially a little too harsh, but to be fair he agreed to watch a fourteen and a seventeen-year-old, not a four and a seven-year-old.

Sara quickly jumped in, “She pushed me – “

“You kicked me!” Laurel snapped back, turning to him, “She’s acting like a child – “

“And you’re not?” Sara’s incredulous voice cut in.

“Enough,” Reyes finally snapped, “The both of you are acting like children – partly because you are children,” he acknowledged the twin indigent looks on their faces, “but you’re definitely not young enough to be fighting like this. And I don’t know what the problem is,” he looked straight at Sara, letting her know he knew she started these fights, “but if you two don’t act your like your actual age, I’ll put you both in time-out until your father gets back.”

Their indignity morphed into outrage, but he didn’t allow them enough time for hang themselves with the rope they’ve been braiding, “Or you could both just tell me what’s got you on edge?” Predictably, they immediately turned away, “Come on,” he huffed, exasperated with his entirely unrelaxing lunch break and dreading the paperwork sitting on his desk, “Sara I know you wouldn’t normally be picking at your sister at the station like this, and Laurel, you’ve mastered the art of ignoring her antics. Why are you feeding the fire?”

“Because she’s been impossible!” Laurel finally shouted, before lowering her voice at his warning look, “For the past _month_ she’s been moody and rude and – and insufferable,” she grew increasingly vehement as she continued, “and these last few days – “

“Whatever Laurel you’ve been just as irritating and – “

“She’s gotten _worse_ and she won’t change her _stupid_ ringtone ¬– “

“It _isn’t_ stupid – “

“And Mom said we have to ‘Work it out ourselves’ – “

“I like that song!” Sara shouted, jumping up out of her seat and clenching her fists at her side, “And it’s not like you’ve been a perfect angel either.” Reyes turned to Sara as quickly as Laurel cut off her monologue, both having heard the break in her voice.

“Sara?” Laurel asked, suddenly as concerned for her sister as she’d been furious moments before. 

And for good reason, he thought, Sara doesn’t cry when she angry, so she’s not just worked up – something’s wrong.

“Kid, look at me,” he spoke softly, “What’s going on?” Laurel looked on with equal amount of concern for her baby sister, starting to mentally scan through the past couple months, see if something was wrong, if she said anything – but, no, Sara just came home quiet one day, and started acting out the next.

“Sara?” Laurel said softly, “If something’s wrong I’ll help.” Sara’s face grew more pinched, but Reyes wasn’t sure if she was trying to keep from crying or from shouting, “I was angry because you’ve been so rude,” not the way to convince her Laurel, “but you’ve got a good reason, don’t you? Tell me what’s wrong, please?” Or maybe it was, he thought, surprised, as Sara bit down on her bottom lip, clearly trying to decide.

But just as Sara opened her mouth to speak, Quentin ran in, “Sorry, I’m late Rob. The meeting went over,” Quentin rolled his eyes, as Sara jerked her mouth closed and hastily sat down, “Did everything go okay here?”

His partner has absolutely awful timing, Reyes thought, as the two girls glanced back at him, wondering if he was going to tell their dad about all the fighting.

Two minutes ago, he’d have snapped at Quentin to talk to his daughters and never leave them with him when they were so pissed again, but the curl of Sara’s shoulders and slight glassiness of her eyes dissuaded him. 

“Just fine, Lance,” he said, seeing the immediate gratitude flood across the girl’s faces. He was going to expand when Sara’s phone starting blaring out her new ringtone, “You may hate me but it ain't no lie – Baby, bye, bye, bye.” 

Laurel immediately shoved her hands against her ears, but refrained from making a comment, and his partner just rolled his eyes and turned toward the coffee pot, “Good, I was worried about … “

He was still talking, but Reyes was stuck on Sara’s face. It jumped at the sound of her tone, morphed into fear and some tentative kind of – hope? Before falling when her father turned away. 

He watched as she ignored the phone call, her shoulders slumping again, reflexively kicking out her feet and glaring at the table.

He’d have laughed at the look on her face, like she’d been transported back to her four-year-old pouts and record setting tantrums, but the spark of worry in his gut stopped him.

For a girl, she was notoriously bad at talking about her feelings – wait no, Jenny would kill him if she knew he thought that, his girlfriend takes great pains to educate him about feminism and harmful social norms and –

Wait. No, there’s no way.

She wouldn’t …

Would she?

Would she really be using a song, an _actual pop song_ to try and tell her oblivious father that she was …

Looking at her now, slumped over and dejected, just like earlier, Reyes was forced to realize that, yes, Sara Lance really was trying to tell her father that she was – apparently – bisexual through an annoying ringtone and significant looks.

Oh, Lord help them all, he thought, she’s practically a damn Sphinx, trying to get them to solve a riddle like that.

It was almost sad, of course. His partner’s little girl not sure how to tell him she also likes girls, worried about her family or, well, … about something, worried enough to act out and pick fights and try get their attention in every way but the one that would really work.

He can almost imagine her sitting alone in her room, trying to figure out how to tell her parents, letting her anger and fear build up until it came out in fighting and yelling and trying to tell them without _really_ having to tell them.

Still.

Even though a part of his heart was breaking for Sara, even though he could tell how difficult she’s been finding things –

He has to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

A song. Leave to Quentin and Dinah’s kid to come out with a _pop song_.

Yeah, Lord help ‘em all, he thought, standing up to slap his partner on the back, and lean to whisper to him, “You should talk to your daughter man.”

Quentin turns to look at Laurel, raising his eyebrows, “No, the other one.” Reyes chuckled, “And I’d pay a little more attention to her new ringtone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all feedback is really, really appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I have a lot of ideas for this story/stories, but will probably be updating irregularly.


End file.
